


Secure

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: If you had to guess, which one of the twins would be more likely to have wet dreams?
Relationships: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194158
Kudos: 22





	Secure

**Author's Note:**

> 21\. Wet dreams

If someone had to guess between the two of them who experienced more wet dreams, most people would probably say Sideswipe. But they’d be wrong. Sideswipe doesn’t know if it’s because he wears himself out with actual interfacing and self-service or if his dreams are just not as vivid as his brother’s but he only has recharge emissions once every few months or so.

Sunstreaker, on the other hand, has them several times a week if the right conditions are met.

Firstly, he has to be pretty deep in recharge to even dream in the first place, which means he has to feel safe. Therefore, Sideswipe has to be by his side. He also has to be on base or in another similar secure location, somewhere he can relax and put his guard down a little.

If Sunstreaker feels that comfortable, then Sideswipe likely does too, so he usually misses his brother’s actual overload. Most of the time, he wakes up to see Sunstreaker grumbling and wiping himself down. Sunstreaker’s always annoyed by the phenomenon, although Sideswipe thinks it’s hot.

The few times he _has_ managed to witness Sunstreaker having a wet dream have nearly resulted in Sideswipe having an overload in real time.

It’s because Sunstreaker becomes so completely uninhibited. That’s rare to see, even when it’s just the two of them. He’ll sinuously move his hips from side to side, head lolling as he pants and moans. There’s no hesitation in it, no holding back the buck and roll of his pelvis. The spike overloads are the most obvious, but sometimes after Sunstreaker’s cries quiet down, he’ll shift and Sideswipe will spy a small pool of lubricant beneath him, squeezed out of his valve by its climatic contractions.

Sunstreaker can never remember what he dreams about and when Sideswipe’s dipped into the bond to try and see, it’s generally amorphous images and feelings. Every now and then he’ll catch a flash: Sideswipe sucking on this thumb in concentration while reading a data pad, Mirage stretching to place something on a top shelf, the graceful sway of Prowl’s doorwings as he leans over to pick something up off the ground.

For the most part, Sunstreaker doesn’t wake up until hours later, when the interfacing fluids have dried tacky enough to irritate him. Sometimes though, sometimes he’ll rouse right after, enough charge lingering that he’ll roll over and paw at Sideswipe in desperation. Sideswipe never says no, even if he’d been recharging himself. Because that lack of inhibition lingers, making Sunstreaker pliant and malleable, and eager for anything as long as it’s motion and heat and sloppy kisses.

Sunstreaker mentions going to Ratchet occasionally. He wonders if there’s something that can be medically done to reduce the frequency of the wet dreams, but he ultimately ends up never making an appointment. It’s a little too embarrassing. Besides, it doesn’t interfere with his ability to fight, and in the end, it makes for an even better night’s sleep.

It’s just another one of Sunstreaker’s quirks, and there are far worse things. This one often ends up benefiting Sideswipe in the end anyway and maybe one day Sunstreaker will just accept that that is how his body works.

Until then, Sideswipe will continue to take the dreams as proof that he helps Sunstreaker feel secure. The overloads are always welcome, but Sunstreaker’s rest and relaxation is far more important to his twin.

~ End


End file.
